


Stay High

by kinpika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 prompts, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy. But they make it work.</p><p>50 prompts. 50 small paragraphs in the lives of Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozomu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomu/gifts).



> For Kyou and Diga who sat through the last two days of me writing this.

**1\. chocolate**

During late winter of the first year of being drafted into the same team as Ushijima, Oikawa had almost resigned himself to his fate of never leaving Ushijima behind. Especially when he opened his locker and inside was a neatly packaged box of some of the finest chocolate creams money could buy.

**2\. in the snow**

Ushijima wasn’t exactly fond of a lot of things. For instance, how cold it go in the middle of January, that made it almost impossible to do his routine morning jog. But the thing he definitely was not appreciative of, was Oikawa pelting his head with snowballs, and telling him to spike them.

**3\. rhythm**

It took them exactly four months and twelve days for them to develop the perfect rhythm on court. It took another two months and seven days, for that rhythm to develop beyond that, to deep kisses beyond the clubroom, and the even matching of breath underneath the covers.

**4\. irresistible**

Oikawa wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. Somewhere between his last match of middle school and the second match of second year. But there was something _there_ , in the boy’s eyes. It was something fierce and scary and yet it made him burn.

**5\. hold my hand**

“ _No_.” It was maybe the thirteenth time in ten minutes he’d hissed that word, but Ushijima stood as indignant as always, hand raised with palm upward, waiting expectantly. Oikawa wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to hold his position like that for ten minutes, but after the 49th second he relented, taking Ushijima’s hand in his.

**6\. tongue-tied**

Ushijima thought he’d left behind any insecurity after asking that girl in second year out, but when it came to Oikawa, it left him in all kinds of a mess. Especially when Oikawa gave him this look, and his words came out rushed like “Go out. Me. Now.” Nailed it.

**7\. blue**

“Ushiwaka, look at my tongue.” Silence. “Ushiwaka, you’re not looking.” More silence. “Waka-chan, _look_.” “If you don’t put your tongue away it’s not my fault for what follows.”

**8\. with you**

Oikawa never thought he’d even be _considering_ that he’d even enjoy being on the same court with Ushijima, let alone beside him, but when he loops his little finger with Ushijima before they step out once more, he’d never been happier to be there.

**9\. grinding**

Oikawa keens into Ushijima’s ear with each press of hips. Ushijima’s hands themselves have trailed from Oikawa’s hips to lower still, the swell of his cock pressing against the crease of Oikawa’s thigh. Whatever resistance Oikawa had over rutting against Ushijima’s thigh was long gone. Cupping Oikawa’s ass, Ushijima brings them closer still, if that were even possible. It’s hot, and sweaty, but they move in time to the music, in their own little world.

**10\. not wearing that**

In the first few weeks of joining the new team, Ushijima had yet to see Oikawa wear the uniform. He never quite understood the half-hearted smile and the small mumble of how he can’t. Not yet at least.

**11\. can you hear me**

Every nerve ending is on fire and he isn’t sure if he’s going to explode from the pressure of it all. But there’s Ushijima brushing his hands across his back and a voice at his ear and he just nods in response. He hears him loud and clear through the lazy fog and in the most petulant voice, tells him to move.

**12\. believe**

“You have to trust me,” Oikawa manages to spill out, after one terrible training session in the early days. “You have to listen to me,” Oikawa begs, after their first loss. “Believe in me, please, I can do this.” And Ushijima knows he can.

**13\. in the storm**

If there was one thing Ushijima knew, it was Oikawa was a brat. One who liked to run away at the worst possible times when he couldn’t handle pressure. So when he finds Oikawa at a bus shelter in nothing but jeans and a tshirt, drenched to the bone, he just wraps a jacket around him and lets him cry into his shoulder.

**14\. first kiss**

Somewhere between the third match and a second training camp, Ushijima managed to pin Oikawa to the wall to get him to listen. And by listen, he meant press his lips against his because the stupid man didn’t understand that yes, he liked him too. He just didn’t know how to word it beyond this.

**15\. shooting star**

He’d never been a very superstitious person, and had never really believed in making wishes, but there’s still that jump in his chest that has him leap to the window and point with a “Ushiwaka, look!”

**16\. broken wings**

“I miss you,” Oikawa whispers, hands running over stone. The grave had been sitting for quite some time now, the fancy work deteriorating until little more than stumps sat on the angel’s back. Oikawa whispers it once more, before pressing his head against the header.

**17\. last dance**

Head resting on Ushijima’s shoulder, Oikawa hummed a different tune to which they danced. Eyes sliding closed, Ushijima simply tried to hold him closer, knowing they were never going to be. Maybe this was for the best.

**18\. bite**

Ushijima was surprisingly territorial when it came to Oikawa, and wasn’t a stranger to making it obvious. However, he was reduced to a blushing mess when Oikawa changed without a care to who saw the scattering of marks along his shoulders.

**19\. at the edge**

There’s a pressure, just behind his right temple. Sometimes, it’s just noticeable, and other times it’s so blinding he can’t walk in a straight line without fear of pointy objects maiming his calves. Oikawa knows its the stress, and refuses any help, until Ushijima pins him down and massages his temples something fierce, pulling him away from the deep end.

**20\. breaking the rules**

A curfew was set during the main chunk of competition time. Needless to say, it was relatively ignored by the younger members of the team. Oikawa didn’t return to his room that night. Or the night after. And held his head high through it all when he received a scolding the day after that.

**21\. good riddance**

It was for the best, Ushijima had to remind himself. There was no need for someone so petty, who held onto middle school grudges like it was his only source of life. It only brought him down (so why was he pouring himself another shot?).

**22\. books**

Ushijima was a surprisingly avid reader in the time between everything else. He had a pile of books at least 10 tall that was waiting for his attention. So when Oikawa says he needs a distraction, the first thing Ushijima does is put a book in his hands and close the door on him.

**23\. weight of the world**

Being a representative for such a team didn’t come without stress and Oikawa feels it the most. But Ushijima is there alongside him, and shoulders the weight when needed the most.

**24\. my child**

When they are nearly in their mid-30s, Ushijima has taken to helping the children in the neighbourhood. Oikawa doesn’t really know much, but what he does know is that he looks up various adoption agencies who’d let two grown men adopt. They bring a little bundle home, and there’s a soft kind of look Oikawa doesn’t understand, but Ushijima thanks him from the bottom of his heart.

**25\. sunlight**

Ushijima says some of the weirdest things when he’s drunk, but Oikawa never forgets the way his mouth drags across his shoulder blades, and the barely there whisper of “Tooru, you smell like how the sun should.”

**26\. tactile**

There was something there, tangible and almost within reach, beyond the surface of Oikawa’s armour. But that armour was like concrete, keeping him untouchable, unbreakable. Ushijima’s hands passed through that armour like water, and held him close despite the cold found underneath.

**27\. happy birthday**

“Stop it,” Oikawa groans, but the tone is nowhere near as harsh as it could be, because laughter leaves him when Ushijima leans closer, whispering once more in somewhat accented English, “ _Happy birthday, Tooru_.”

**28\. waiting**

Maybe it was fruitless to stand there, hoping that maybe one day Ushijima would look at him the same way. But he’d stand there till the end of time, probably, because Oikawa found he liked to torment himself like that.

**29\. fading away**

The cold leaves his bones at such a slow pace, he doesn’t even notice the warmth until it wraps an arm around his shoulders to draw him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

**30\. all I ask**

When Oikawa finally trusted him enough, to be able to toss the ball his way in a practice match, Ushijima gave him the biggest smile he could muster. It was all he ever wanted, after all, was to see that spark in Oikawa’s eye directed towards him.

**31\. blame me**

“If you want to go back to being pro, Tooru, you have my full support.” “I can’t now, Waka-chan. It’s too late for me.” The unsound _I’m sorry you went ahead with this because of me_ hung between them, despite Oikawa cradling their daughter in their arms.

**32\. open your eyes**

It’s a rainy day and then there’s the car and Oikawa has to be restrained because he’s screaming at Ushijima on the other stretcher to look at him please Waka-chan _please please don’t leave me now you bastard_

**33\. hope**

 When they’re 25, nerves finally start to set in. They don’t want this dream to end, but Oikawa notes how the other members of their team start to leave for better and greater things. Maybe it was inevitable. But Ushijima leads them both forward, telling him to not look back just yet.

**34\. good enough**

“I just want to see what it’s like to be enough for someone.”

**35\. eternal**

When Ushijima was feeling particularly romantic, he liked to murmur the softest of praises in Oikawa’s ear when they made love. Not ones talking about his performance (although they definitely helped), but of how deeply he felt for him, how he always would. Although he would say it during the day, when the sun was high, at times like those, he felt that the words stuck longer.

**36\. that hurt**

It’s all Ushijima says when he wakes up four days later in his own cordoned off area in the hospital. Oikawa just wants to hit the bastard for making him cry like that.

**37\. meant no harm**

Oikawa sees that look on Ushijima’s face, and knows he’s taken the joke too far. “Ushiwaka,” he starts reaching out. But Ushijima shrugs his hand off and leaves. Probably for good. “I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispers to thin air. _I love you_. The words don’t leave his throat as easy as he thought they would.

**38\. blood**

As time went by, the time between their fights increased, but so did the intensity. So when the air finally crackled and popped, Oikawa leapt across the room, arm raised.

**39\. secret admirer**

Ushijima was not exactly blind to the girls who fawned over Oikawa, and for the most part ignored their incessant needling (if anything it just served to boost Oikawa’s ego). But when they managed to send love notes and the like, Ushijima just had to remind Oikawa who he was with.

**40\. separation**

Oikawa, by some other kind of luck, finds himself being pulled back into a pro training regime at an age that most were considering retirement by. He waves back once more, at 3am as the plane is ready to leave, as Ushijima holds their sleepy child in his arms. He’s excited but, seeing their little girl cry, has him thinking maybe it was time to call it quits.

**41\. diamond**

“...If that mockingbird won't sing, Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass…” Oikawa smiled to himself as he leant against Ushijima, who sang softly to their sleeping daughter.

**42\. flying**

There’s a rush when he jumps, and as he looks over the net and sees the other side, and knows where he wants to hit the ball. That feeling is possible, Ushijima thinks, when he looks at his haughty setter who begins nagging him for one thing or another, thanks to him.

**43\. pool**

Ushijima found he liked floating on his back, just staring up ahead and letting his mind wander, when he was roughly 13 years old. It’s kind of stuck with him to just float after pushing himself through laps, but now he has Oikawa trying to dunk his head and figures that that’s alright too.

**44\. puppy love**

Oikawa’s sisters gave the kind of feeling he held for Ushijima a very disgusting name that left them all in tears after a rather vicious fight. Oikawa vowed then he’d never look at Ushijima the same way. And yet he did.

**45\. under the influence**

A drunk Ushijima was a more honest Ushijima. “I think I’d love you even if you couldn’t spike to save your life,” Ushijima said sleepily, pressing his nose into Oikawa’s thigh as a wet cloth passed over his forehead. “You say that like you don’t love me now,” Oikawa says fondly, as Ushijima presses the lightest of kisses to whatever he could reach.

**46\. fever**

When their daughter caught her first cold at six months, they were both so emotionally distraught over the entire thing that later, Ushijima was laying on the couch with a cold cloth over his own head whilst their daughter finally slept soundly for the first time in days.

**47\. throne**

Sometimes, when Oikawa had drunk himself into a stupor, he found himself singing nursery rhymes to himself. For instance, on this particular night, he sang loudly, and out of tune, about poor Humpty Dumpty. And the great fall.

**48\. shackles**

Ushijima’s dreams were often vivid, like he could almost hear the shaking and breathing and the intensity of it all. But this wasn’t a dream, and Oikawa was hovering over him with a grin he couldn’t read, and secured his wrists the headboard.

**49\. coming home**

After months of being away from Japan, playing internationally, when they finally step out of the airport, Oikawa has to take a moment to rest his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, and thank everything for finally breathing familiar air once again.

**50\. odds and ends**

“We’ll get there.” It’s a promise. Solid, and simple, whispered in the early morning as the sun peeks through the clouds. “We will.” A quiet agreement, as skin slides over skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the title because that was the song I was singing through most of this, tbh.


End file.
